


The Devil You Know

by containedmultitudes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/containedmultitudes/pseuds/containedmultitudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really doesn’t want to give in, but Severus is determined to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

Title: The Devil You Know

Author: [](http://sapphiretragedy.livejournal.com/profile)**[sapphiretragedy](http://sapphiretragedy.livejournal.com/)/diggingupophelia/containedmultitudes**  

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Severus/Harry

Prompt: [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)  , prompt: tentacles (Devil’s Snare)

Summary: Harry really doesn’t want to give in, but Severus is determine dot make him.

* * *

 

Harry’s hips shot upward, despite his best efforts to hold them back. His entire body tensed with the pressure of having to relax. He felt come splash onto his belly and then slide down his torso. “Dammit, Severus,” he growled.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Severus was wearing that damned _smirk_ and Harry could feel his cock grow harder. Again. “All you have to do to be released is relax,” Severus repeated. He had given Harry that instruction no less than a hundred times, it seemed. But, Harry’s body betrayed him at every turn.

Harry looked up at the intricate binding frame to which he found himself attached. It was more like a garden arch, really, much like the one Aunt Petunia had kept in her backyard. But this one, this one came equipped with Devil’s Snare. And right now, Harry was stuck.

 “It’s hardly easy for me to relax when you’re touching me all over and using that voice of yours as a weapon of torture," Harry snapped. 

Severus moved closer. “Torture,” he said. The world rolled off of his tongue in a sensuous wave, and Harry wondered just how he managed to get his voice to deepen so many octaves in such a short span of time. Severus held his hands up and took a step back. “If my touch is torture, well then, I’ll stop.” He arched an eyebrow. “Since my voice is also an instrument of pain, I shall use it sparingly. However,” and Harry froze. There was always a _but_ , and it was never anything good for him. “You will have to allow the Devil’s Snare to penetrate you, since I cannot, before I will allow you the pleasure of relaxing away your bindings.”

Harry stared at Severus. He said nothing. He was not going to allow a plant, especially one that was sentient, he was sure, to penetrate him. But, Snape wasn’t going to touch him again either. He cursed his big, fat mouth. Harry began to shake his head violently and then sucked in a breath and twisted in the frame. The Devil’s Snare of course, wrapped harder around his wrists. He could feel one of the vines creeping across his hips and down toward his cock, which twitched in anticipation of anything touching him.

Harry did not like the feeling of being constricted by something even Severus couldn’t really control. He focused his energy on getting his breathing to slow, his body to just be, and just as he managed to enjoy the sensation of the vine loosening from around his body, that treacherous vine twisted itself between his legs, stroking his cock and sweeping across his balls in one luscious motion that made his entire body tense.

“Perfection,” Severus said. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that Severus had his hand in the placket of his trousers, and that the hand was moving up and down in slow, languid strokes that bespoke of his patience more than of his need to release. Harry knew that Severus was beyond turned on and that his lover had yet to come once during this spectacle, which had to have been going on for hours at this point.

Harry tried to say something, but the effort of moving his body caused the vines to hold him tighter. He was hyper aware of the vine between his legs moving across his balls toward his arse. He squeezed his buttocks closed against the imminent intrusion, and that caused further twisting.

“It seems you’ve a dilemma, Harry,” Severus said. His hand was now moving slightly faster, the pale appendage peeking out of the dark waistband of Severus’ trousers with increased frequency. Harry focused on it in an effort to calm himself, but all it did was force him to grow harder and breath heavier, which in turn forced the Devil’s Snare to pull him deeper into its grasp. He clenched harder, though.

“Dilemma,” Harry asked. His breathing was becoming ragged, and the only thing he could feel was a vine shifting over his balls and pressing into his cleft, despite his best efforts to keep it out.

 “Suffocation or penetration,” Severus said. “Though why you’d allow yourself to die when you could be fucked," he said, drawing out the, "is beyond me.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. He knew full well that Severus could stop this nonsense at any point in time with the flick of a wand. But, no, Harry knew Severus was determined to see this through until Harry had come from that damned plant. Again.

Harry twisted in his binding stupidly. As expected, it tightened. Harry started to feel slightly woozy from the lack of oxygen, but he still kept his buttocks firmly clenched together.

 “You should give up, submit to it.”

 “No,” Harry said, stubbornly. It was becoming clearer by the second that one way or another, he was going to be fucked by the plant. He knew Severus wouldn’t let him die. But, if he passed out because of his Gryffindor stupidity, as Severus called it, then he would be sleeping on the sofa for quite some time and there would be no more games like this. _Bloody stupid Devil’s Snare_ , Harry thought to himself.

Severus remained silent. The only sounds Harry could hear was the rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh as Severus pleasured himself and the sickening slither of the Devil’s Snare as it moved to wrap itself around his flesh. It brushed over his nipples, causing him to suck in a breath. Then it tightened over his balls, causing them to roll around ever so slightly, making his hips buck up in need. And he felt the insistent presence pushing into his cleft, pushing is buttocks apart, but he was determined to fight it because he knew Severus liked to watch him struggle.

Harry took deep breaths, careful to keep them measured so he didn’t begin to hyperventilate, until the Devil’s Snare loosed itself. The vines of the plant caressed his body as the drooped and pulled back. It made him shiver all over. All at once there were a thousand hands dancing across his sensitive flesh: a scratchy sensation over his nipples, thin tendrils of plant caressing his chest and falling downward toward his cock, something giving a gentle squeeze to his balls, and something thick pressing against his opening. A needy moan escaped his throat and he finally allowed himself to accept his fate.

He opened himself to the vine, feeling it slowly enter him, its tapered shape stretching him in a way he didn’t ever think possible. And then it moved back and forth causing his body to tense. He heard Severus groan just as his own head thrust backward as his entire consciousness was overtaken by the sensation of pleasure. The sound of Severus’s groan caused Harry to come.

And then, he relaxed. The vines pulled back. Harry twitched as the plant left his body in one swift motion. He nearly fell over on his wobbly legs as he lost the support of the plant. But, Severus was there to catch him.

“Do you still think it was a stupid idea?” Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. “Not entirely, no. I think a better idea would be to have you all trussed up.”

Severus pulled Harry into a crushing kiss against his mouth. Harry leaned into him, pulling Severus closer. But, then he pushed Severus away so that he could tear at Severus’ clothes. He managed to unbutton three buttons civilly, before giving up and ripping away the worn fabric of Severus’ favorite brewing shirt.

Severus pushed Harry’s hands away. “Insolent brat,” he said, but there was no heat behind the slight, just impatient, greedy need. Severus made quick work of his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders before pulling down his pants and doffing his shoes and socks.

When he too was fully naked, he pulled Harry back against him so that all parts of them were touching.

“Ready again so soon?” Harry asked, as his hand ghosted over Severus’ hardness.

Severus responded by pressing his length against Harry’s thigh. “You tell me.”

Harry pushed Severus down to his knees and fell to the ground, thankful for the cushioning charm that Severus had placed around the frame in the event that Harry should be stubborn enough to actually pass out. Severus pressed his full weight against Harry, causing Harry to fall on his back. He held himself up with one arm and used the other to hold both of their cocks loosely in his hand while they rubbed against each other desperately.

As Harry and Severus rutted against each other, the Devil’s Snare crept across the floor. It traced its way over the sole of Severus’ foot, wending it’s way around his ankle, and up his leg. Another vine traced along the curve of Harry’s calf and up his thigh before insinuating itself between his body and Severus’.

Harry gasped at the sensation of vines curling around his body, winding their way behind him and around his torso. He could feel vines slithering between his body and Severus and watched in rapt fascination as the vines wrapped around his lover’s body, too and pulled them upward until they were kneeling against each other.

Severus gasped as a vine wrapped itself around the base of his cock and around his balls, knowing it would keep him from coming until … well, he wasn’t sure when. He cursed himself for leaving his wand so far away, but the thought vanished when he heard Harry’s own pleasured gasp beyond the darkness of his own eyelids.

It was then that Severus noticed the plant had circled both their cocks, loose enough so they could rub off against each other, but tight enough that they wouldn’t be able to escape. Severus let his hand drift downward to Harry’s balls to discover that his lover, too wouldn’t be coming soon either.

Harry began to impatiently draw his length over Severus’. It was needy and wild. And Severus could feel the vines of the plant constricting against Harry’s wild abandon, desperate to contain him. Severus reached a hand to Harry’s chest and pressed against it. “Plenty of time,” he bit out.

Harry slowed in response. Severus watched as a vine snaked its way around Harry’s body, until he assumed it insinuated itself between Harry’s arse cheeks, because that is what he felt the plant doing to him. The presence caused him to buck his hips forward to grind against Harry’s cock. The urgent need to come was building up inside of him, and he was forever on the edge, but unable to come due to the plant’s damned constrictions. There was no way he’d be able to relax.

Harry began grabbing at Severus’ flesh in greedy handfuls. He was making needy noises in the back of his throat and mumbling something that sounded like, “Severus, please!”

But, then a Harry gasped and pushed against Severus. He assumed the plant had breached his young lover, but he found out in a moment, as a wide stripe of heat flared across his buttocks, that his young lover had been struck by the swinging vines of the Devil’s Snare. The force of the blow forced Severus forward into Harry, and as he moved forward, he felt the tapered end of the Devil’s Snare working its way into his body, forcing him to rub off against Harry even more. Harry, was mirroring Severus every action. If Severus moved to pull away, Harry would push into him. And they worked in steady rhythm until Severus couldn’t take it anymore.

Severus allowed the plant to twist and move itself in and out of his body, but grabbed Harry by the shoulders. They both needed to come. Now. And, the plant was not going to relase them until they relaxed, which was impossible with the constant motion of the thrice forsaken Devil’s Snare. “Harry,” Severus forced himself to say, while panting. “Harry,” he said again, more sternly when his lover failed to open to focus.

Harry pried his eyes open, those brilliant green eyes clouded over with desire and want. “So good,” Harry moaned.

“Yes,” Severus agreed. He dug his fingers into Harry’s shoulders in attempt to ground his lover, but he was nearly deterred when another fiery stripe flared to live across his arse. “We need to relax,” he pushed back against the Devil’s Snare and then forward again as he spoke. “Harry,” he finally managed to get out.

“Relax,” Harry echoed, dragging his cock over Severus’.

Severus forced himself to still. And he pulled Harry’s body flush against him. Harry, of course, struggled against the force of Severus arms around him, trying to get as much friction as he could, even as the Devil’s Snare twined around them and pressed them even closer together limiting their range of motion considerably.

Harry bucked his hips again. Severus couldn’t help but reciprocate. “Relax,” Severus repeated, forcing himself to remain still as the vines continued to fuck him and strike him. His body was abuzz with sensation that just made him want to writhe against Harry, but he wanted release more than he wanted to build the tension. And, he focused all his energy on remaining still, and forcing Harry to remain still.

Harry and Severus were connected, twined together and tied together, but totally overwhelmed by the sensation of the Devil’s Snare around them, inside them and between them.

They stared into each other’s eyes as their breathing slowed in a rough pattern of _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale,_ until finally, they felt the Devil’s Snare loosen and fall away, one vine at a time. But, it was still important that they remained still, until the vines fell to the ground, and released them. Severus waited long enough for both his and Harry’s cocks to be freed from the grasp of the plant before they frantically rubbed against each other. Severus bucked his hips three times and then came with a guttural noise. Harry followed soon after. Both wanted to collapse, but they forced themselves to get up and move way from the Devil’s Snare, lest they be trapped again.


End file.
